<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is this step one or two, or several all at once? by The_Other_Timeless_Child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187448">Is this step one or two, or several all at once?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child'>The_Other_Timeless_Child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interludes [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an interlude, that’s meant to fill out opening night events at the Library, and so fits in with the DoDrJSII <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923567/chapters/66343234#workskin">Entry 3</a> and DoRSII <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545271/chapters/66342661"> #7 </a>entries, and picks up on where River was taking Yaz from in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589164/chapters/62102284">Oops...</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interludes [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is this step one or two, or several all at once?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this series in an outline/script-like format and I feel compelled to keep the series going that way.  Maybe that doesn’t make sense...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EXT. - “MID-MORNING” - THE DOCTOR AND RIVERS BACK GARDEN. NARDOLE AND THE DOCTOR JUST LEFT IN THE TARDIS. THREE WOMEN WALK OUT OF THE GARDEN SHED AND ANOTHER EXITS THE HOUSE.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>YAZ<br/>
Whoa, whoa, wait, Why are there three of you?<br/>
Did you have 2 duplicates made?<br/>
</p>
</div>THE THREE IDENTICALLY DRESSED WOMEN CIRCLE YAZ.<div class="center"><p>RIVERS’<br/>
(A) No.<br/>
(B) We are unique.<br/>
(A) In our own ways.<br/>
(C) Some more so than others.</p><p>YAZ<br/>
That is... could you stop the constant moving. No really which one of you is River?</p><p>RIVER<br/>
(Amused)<br/>
My apologies Yazmin, we are practicing in a sense.<br/>
And I’d like to introduce you to Brooke and Pond.</p><p>BROOKE<br/>
(Sultry)<br/>
It’s a pleasure to see you again Officer Khan.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>YAZ<br/>
(Confused)<br/>
I haven’t, I haven’t met you before Brooke.</p><p>BROOKE<br/>
I suspected as much.<br/>
(Cocky)<br/>
See River, I told you it was my writing in your diary.<br/>
</p></div>RIVER<br/>(Sardonically)<br/>Well, when you use my last name Dr. Song it is to be expected,<br/>that people will assume you’re a younger me.<br/>After all you are enjoying the privilege of being my granddaughter.<p>YAZ<br/>
Brooke’s your granddaughter?</p><p>RIVER &amp; BROOKE<br/>
No!</p><p>POND<br/>
However you could say we are all sisters, in a way.</p><p>BROOKE<br/>
(Derisive)<br/>
Oh Please, I’m at least a century or more younger than River.<br/>
Really, you should be the one playing the granddaughter.</p><p>RIVER<br/>
Children, we really should get a move on,<br/>
we all know our roles for tonight, right?</p><p>YAZ<br/>
No, not all of us.<br/>
What’s my role?</p><p>RIVER<br/>
This is the opening night of The Library,<br/>
Your role is to enjoy yourself, visit with Ryan and Graham.<br/>
Let Ryan show you around his favorite parts of the Library.<br/>
Don’t let them know how far in the future you are from them,<br/>
basically play the role of PC Khan still, just beginning your detective training.<br/>
Help, if required, with the shell game we just demonstrated to you here.<br/>
The idea is to not let anyone, including the Doctor, know that Pond and Brooke are there, if anything the Doctor should think I’m there more than once.</p><p>YAZ<br/>
And will you be?<br/>
And I don’t mean Brooke and Pond.</p><p>RIVER<br/>
Honestly yes.<br/>
When we land Brooke &amp; Pond are going to go into the auxiliary control and begin prep work there. While you’re going to head to the primary core and meet me there, and then we are going to use this *points at wrist* to meet the Doctor and the boys at the main entrance.<br/>
Now the doctor complains it’s “cheap and dirty“, which it is, so we’re going to have a couple of test runs just to make sure you don’t get sick before we officially arrive.<br/>
Before we get started why don’t you go pick out an outfit,<br/>
unless you prefer to wear your after work attire?</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>